Crossdressing For A Day
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Ty goes over to Cupquake's House to find his lover Jason dressed up in a erotic maid outfit. When he drags Jason to his house, they play Master and Maid for 'fun'. Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse, Yaoi, and Crossdressing. —Really Bad Summary—


I love doing this.

**Warnings: If you are uncomfortable with uke males dressing up as maids, school girls, or wearing short skirts, this fanfic is not for you. Oh, and there's boyXboy sex or smut or whatever. If you are uncomfortable with the list of things above, then BOOK IT MAN! RUN! RUN! I'M SERIOUS! If you don't like Yaoi, please don't flame.**

If you still want to read this, then enjoy the fic.

I only ship their Minecraft Skins! Not the actually person themselves!

* * *

Ty sat across from his friend, Seto, as they ordered a warmed beverage from a waiter that worked at a local cafe, located on the outskirts of Sky Monument* Central. Ty haven't been that social after he moved in to his new apartment, so he and his good friend Seto decided to have a meet-up at the cafe that Ty and the gang liked to go. While waiting for their beverage to come, they talked about plans for the best summer break that Ty and his friends will ever have.

"Hah, hah, hah! So, one of your summer plans was to make Jason crossdress? You little horn-dog!" Seto laughed as Ty laughed with him. Ty does act like a horn-dog around Jason— his lover— sometimes.

"Hey, a guy can dream."

"Yeah. A guy with sharingan eyes."

"They're naturally red, dammit!"

Seto and Ty started to tease each other as the time went by. After they had their warm beverage, the pair of friends went to see Skyhigh Needle**, which is the highest building in their bright city and the greatest tourist attraction. Seto had never went inside the tall building, so Ty gave him a tour, him being one of the good friends of the city's creator.

After sightseeing around the tower, Seto and Ty were to going to the cinema with Dan*** and Chim until Ty got a text message from Dawn.

_"Come to Cupquake's house! Jason's needs to see you, pronto!" _The text read. Ty stared at it dumbfounded, reading it over again. After reading it for the 10th time, Ty, sighing, showed the text to Seto. Seto stared at it, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Kinda looks urgent. Might wanna go see him." Seto said, chuckling amused. "I'll just meet up with Dan and Chim by myself."

"Okay then. See ya."

"Yep. See ya."

Ty headed to the train station while Seto called a taxi. Cupquake's house was pretty far from the city so it'll take Ty a while to get there.

"Someone tell me again why Cupquake's house in near a jungle again." Ty mumbled as he leaned on the cold metal walls of the train.

* * *

When Ty got to Cupquake's 'Oasis', he heard a familiar yelp coming from the huge hand-made house.

"No! I'm not wearing this crap!"

"Come on Jason! It's adorable on you!"

"Forget it, I sho— Hey, let go of me!"

Without any warning, Ty barged into the house to see his lover in a maid costume.

A black erotic maid costume with the headband thing, silk apron, everything a maid needs.

Jason looked at Ty, his face red from running and embarrassment. They were ignoring the fact that Cupquake and Dawn were trying to tie Jason's legs to a coffee table leg.

"Why are you even tying me to a table?!" The crossed-dressed 18-year-old yelled as the two females started to laugh.

* * *

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Ty began to say as Jason looked down at the floor like a guilty child. "Jason got wounded while he was exploring a cave,"

Jason, Dawn, and Cupquake nodded.

"And Cupquake's house was the nearest place he could get to heal his wounds,"

They nodded again.

"Cupquake and Dawn treated Jason and let him rest for a while,"

More nodding.

"But Jason's clothes were battered by some zombies and creepers,"

More nodding.

"And you guys somehow forced him to wear a maid costume?" Ty finished talking, still a little confused on how the two females manage to get Jason in a maid costume.

"T-They threaten to take a picture of me nude and send it to you, Sky, and everyone else." Jason manage to say, his face red as a cherry.

Ty started to chuckle uncontrollably. Jason started to smack him for laughing at him.

"So, can I take him home?" Ty asked as he manage to pull away the angered male from hitting him. Cupquake nodded cheerfully.

"Why not? I don't mind."

"Y-You made a huge mistake, Cupquake!" Jason yelped as Ty carried him, bridal-style, out of Cupquake's house. Dawn and Cupquake waved farewell to them.

"Say, should I tell Sky and the others about Jason in a dress?" Dawn asked mischievously. Cupquake shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna tell Chim about this. So, knock yourself out."

* * *

Jason sighed, taking of Ty's green jacket that Ty lend him and hanged it on a chair in Ty's apartment. He didn't want anyone to see him in a dress.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for getting me out of there." Jason said shyly as Ty came downstairs, dressed up in his normal clothes. "If you haven't, I would have cat ears on my head by now."

"Aw darn... Maybe I should have waited a little longer..." Ty thought out loud as Jason fumed out anger.

"You douchebag!" Jason said as he grabbed chair cushion and playfully smacked Ty in the head with it. Ty chuckled as playfully guarded himself from Jason's adorable wrath. Jason blushed as he heard his lover chuckle at him.

"That's adorable." Ty said after Jason finally calmed down. Jason glared at Ty.

"I-It wasn't! I mean, for me... Now that sounded weird... What I mean is..."

Ty couldn't help but laugh at his trouble-talking lover. It was music to his ear when Jason mixed up words and eventually messed up.

Jason was about to retort, until he smelt something... Sweet. He sniffed the air again. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it smelt like... Tiffany****? Cupquake?

_'What in the world?' What smells sweet?' _Jason thought, clearly bothered by the smell. _'Is it coming from the dress?'_

The curious young man smelt the black lacy wristband on his arm. Smelt like cloth. He smelt the small puffed up short sleeve. It was faint, but the scent was there.

"It can't be from there..." Jason thought out loud as Ty watched him quietly. Jason finally sniffed the inside of the outfit. Yep, the sweet scent was _definitely _coming from there. Jason finally knew what the sweet scent was. It was Cupquake's perfume. She probably sprayed it on when she got the outfit.

"No... Why perfume?..." Jason mumbled. For some reason, he acted...er, 'drunk' and 'aroused' when he smelt perfume*****. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Ty, do you have any spare clothes I can use? I really don't to stay in this outfit all day." Jason asked impatiently as Ty gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, I some spare clothes. Let's go get them." Ty answered as he got up. Jason got up to, but he got light-headed and fell back down.

"Gah... No..." The weaken young man murmured as Ty ran to his side.

"Jason! What's wrong?! Is it your wounds from the cave?!" Ty asked in panic.

Jason answered him in a soft, quiet voice. "I'm fine... It's just perfume... I need to rest my head for a while..."

Ty was a little confused, but he carried Jason to his bedroom anyways. He placed Jason carefully on the bed, taking of the black ballet flats that went with the outfit, and started to stroke his soft caramel-colored hair until his tired lover had closed his eyes.

Ty sighed. "Don't worry me next time, okay?"

* * *

When Jason woke up, he felt like he was half-asleep.

_'Ugh... It must be the perfume doing it's thing...' _Jason thought as he sat up, placing some of his fingertips in his mouth like a little child. He looked around. He realized that he was in Ty's room and it was already night-time. He saw his lover sitting on his desk, reading something online on his laptop.

"... Ty?" Jason said as he sat up in a... Feminine way. Ty turned around to face Jason.

"Good evening. Glad your awake." Ty said with relief in his voice. Jason smiled at him, though Ty couldn't really see the smile with Jason's fingertips in the way.

"Did I... Worry you? If I did, I'm sorry." Jason said, his tone... Sounding 'strange'. "Maybe I can make it by cleaning. I mean, I'm already dressed for it."

Ty couldn't help but blush. The way Jason was sitting, his eyes gleaming like a child, his face a perfect shade of pink, the 'strange' tone in his voice, it seemed to Ty that Jason was trying to seduce him.

"J-Just what do you mean by 'cleaning'?" Ty asked, raising on of his eyebrows at him. Jason smiled again, walking towards the confused young man, and gently touch his clothed manhood.

"I mean... Cleaning down... Here..." Jason said shyly as he shrugged his shoulders a little. "You seem really stressed... I can help you relax..."

Before he could retort, Jason had slipped his hand into Ty's gray pants and started to pump his hard manhood. Ty yelped a little.

"What the fuck? Jason the fu— Gaahh..." Ty said groaning in uncomfort. Jason smiled.

"Are you feeling relaxed, _Master_?" Jason said cutely as he slowly pulled down Ty's pants and licked the tip of his manhood.

"J-Jason..." Ty could only stare at his suddenly erotic lover as he tried to make him cum. "Why are you suddenly— Wah!"

Jason had put the tip of it in his mouth, swallowing it bit by bit. Ty turned red and began to fidget his way out of his situation. "Jason, quit it— Gah!"

Cum squirted out of his manhood as Jason released his mouth from Ty's manhood with a 'pop'. Ty tried to hide his redden face.

Then suddenly, there was silence.

"W-What are you... Never mind... " Ty broke the silence as he suddenly picked up Jason, once again bridal-style, and placed him gentle on the green/black bed. "You're probably still tired. Let's just get some sleep."

Out of the blue, Jason clinged onto Ty. Ty stared at the younger male, stupefied at the sudden change of personality.

"Mnn... Ty, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I don't— I mean, well..." Jason began to speak noncense, still clinging on to his greatly confused lover. Ty couldn't help but kiss his stuttering lover. To Ty, Jason was so adorable when he messed up and start to stutter.

"Ngh..." Jason tried to say something, but Ty had his mouth and tounge occupied. Before he knew it, Ty had pinned Jason to the bed. (And he was now back to being uke. XD)

"I guess now it's my turn to clean. Hmp. That was pretty chessy." Ty said as he unzipped the zipper of Jason's maid outfit. The zipper loosen the top part******of frilly dress so that Ty was able to pull it that part down, reveiling Jason's pink-tinted chest. Jason's face turned red. Ty started to lick and tease Jason's nipples.

"Nyaa... Tyyyyy..." The male maid moaned. Ty smirked as slipped a finger in Jason's mouth. Jason hesitantly sucked on Ty's slender finger as his face darken another shade of red. Ty slipped his fingers out of Jason's mouth with a smirk. Jason weakly glared at him.

"W-What are you looking at?" Was all Jason could muster. Ty smirked again.

"I'm looking at a erotic 18-year-old who's wearing a dress with a really short skirt." Just then, Ty lifted the short black skirt(thing), reveling Jason's manhood clothed in a... girl's white underwear.

"What's this about?" Ty asked suprised. He didn't expect for Cupquake and Dawn to force Jason to wear... _That._

"W-When I was changing, I c-couldn't my pair of... you know. So, I j-just wore this..." Jason mumbled as Ty tried to hold in his chuckles. "I-It doesn't matter really. I'm pretty femini— Wah!"

Ty slipped a hand in Jason's 'undergarment' and started to fiddle with his manhood as Jason trembled and squirmed at the touch of Ty's warm hand touching him. When Jason was gasping and breathing hard for air, Ty stopped. He took off his white shirt - not wanting to stain it when he or Jason had an orgasm since orgasm stains are a pain to wash out. - and threw it next to Jason.

"Hmm... You're getting slimy down here, Jason. Getting turned on?" Ty commented as he pulled down the girl's undergarment, now laying between Jason's slender legs.

"W-Well, you were playing around with it... S-So, of course it would be slimy!" Jason retorted as Ty removed a black ribbon from one of Jason's short sleeve. He then tied it around Jason's manhood. I think you know where this is going...

"Um... Ty? Why did you tie the ribbon to my dick..." Jason asked uncomfortably. Ty smirked as he started to pump the uke's manhood.

"Ngh... T-Ty, if you—Haaa... Keep doing that, I'll—Fwaa... Cum..."

Ty was still smirking. "Sorry. If you need to cum, you'll probably need to beg. You know, like any old servant."

The space-loving male blushed. He wasn't about to have Ty have his way. But, he really needed to release so badly.

_'I don't... Know... How... Long... I... Can... Hold it...' _Jason thought with uncomfort. _'C-Crap! I... Need...'_

The male maid whimpered and trembled as he spoke softly. "T-Ty... Please let... Me... Cum..."

The dominate red-eye barely heard him. "Hmm? You're gonna have to speak louder."

Jason spoke again, his voice clear and cute. "Master, please allow me to cum."

Ty froze at Jason's cuteness. Now he felt really guilty. Slowly, Ty untied the ribbon.

"Fwa!" Jason came and spilled his orgasm on Ty's hand. Ty stared at his hand nonchalantly. Then he stared at Jason. The poor 'maid' looked petite and tired.

Suddenly, Ty stuck three of his fingers in Jason's behind. Jason flinched as Ty wiggled his fingers.

"Fwa! No! T-Ty—Nah! What are yo— Gah!" Jason manage to say as his hazel eyes got watery. It didn't hurt, thanks to the fact that Ty had 'lubricant' on his fingers. It really felt weird and made Jason think 'indescribable' thoughts.

"Just let me... Lossen... It..." Ty murmured lightly thrust his fingers. "Hey Jason? You know, you really have a cute ass..."

Jason wanted to kick his dominate lover. "S-Shut up!" Ty took out his fingers from Jason's cute behind. He suddenly put in his manhood into Jason.

"Hgnnnnn..." Jason moaned, trying not to scream like last time. Jason had experience this before, but he's still sencitive and can easily get 'hurt'. "Tyyyyy..."

Ty, trying to hold in his groans, impulseively kissed Jason. Jason could only feel heat and saliva on his mouth. When Ty thrusted his manhood again, Jason tilted his head up, breaking the heated kiss. A trail of thin slimy saliva was left on the corner of Jason's lips.

"Hgnn... T-Tyyyy... I'm at my—" Ty cutted him off. "Y-Yeah... I'm at my limit too..."

Ty came inside Jason. "Kehh..."

Jason came all over Cupquake's maid outfit. "Fwa!"

* * *

Ty heard a phone ring. Was it Jason's phone?

... No wait, it was his.

The phone stopped ringing. Ty open his heavy eyelids. Jason was cuddling next to Ty's chest, naked.

_'Oh, that's right. It was dirty, so I took it off Jason.' _Ty thought as he sat up. He checked his phone, which was on his desk next to his white shirt— which he threw over there last night. He had 5 missed calls. 2 of them were from Seto. 3 of them were from Tiffany.

"Mmm... I should probably do the laundry..." Ty said to himself as he carelessly threw his cellphone on his bed. Jason was still sound asleep.

* * *

The space-loving male smelt something fresh. Like laundry. Or flowers. Arouse by the smell, Jason sat up and opened his heavy eyelids. He was in Ty's bed. He heard sounds coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"Is Ty doing chores?" Jason asked himself as he spotted Ty's neon green cellphone. He slowly picked it up. The cellphone began to ring. The caller ID said 'Tiffany G.'.

"It's Cupquake." Jason said as he answered the cellphone. "H-Hello?"

_"Huh? Jason? Is Ty home?" _Cupquake said, her voice slightly filled with static. _"Well, it's fine. I just need the maid outfit back. I was gonna add a few modifycations to it."_

Jason stared at the black dress laying in the bed, still partly covered in white cum. "... I don't think you'll want it back."

_"?"_

* * *

I don't know why the fuck this took so long. So, sorry to keep you waiting.

*Cheesy name for a city, I know.

**Cheesy name for a building, I know.

***CavemanFilms's name IRL

****IhasCupquake's name IRL

*****I know it's weird to be allergic to perfume, but hey, I didn't know what to put in there. I didn't want to start the smut early.

******I don't make dresses or whatever. So don't judge me.

I have some plots for my next TrueLox fanfic. I'm kinda choosing over these two

1. Ty and Jason go on a date, but Jason is still uncomfortable about being Yaoi.

2. Ty, Jason, and the rest of the gang celebrate 4th of July.

Voting anyone? Leave a comment in the review section about if I should do #1 or #2 along with your favorite part of this fanfic.

I'm starting to take request for TrueLox or SkyMU fanfics. If you have a suggestion, PM me please.

See ya later doods.


End file.
